deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief
John-117, better known as Master Chief, is the main protagonist of the Halo franchise. He appeared in the 18th episode of Death Battle, Master Chief VS Doomguy, where he battled Doom protagonist Doomguy. Biography In 2517, John was a six-year-old human living with his loving mother and father on the earth colony Eridanus II. One day, he was kidnapped by the UNSC and replaced by a clone to be a Spartan super soldier. His job was to help the UNSC in the intergalactic war against the Covenant, an army of dangerous aliens trying to turn on devices that would destroy all organic life in the universe called Halos. In his training, he was said to be VERY lucky and had a great intellect. After his regular training, he was injected with a super steroid, boosting his health, speed, and reflexes dramatically, as well as making him 10x faster and stronger, both physically and mentally. After reaching the rank "Master Chief Petty Officer", he led the other Spartans to defend the humans from any threat and gained a full body, half ton armor suit that was near indestructible. Death Battle Info Spartan-ll Augmentations *15x Stronger Skeleton *Muscle Increase *300% Increased Reflexes *Better eyesight & Perception *Boosted Tissue Growth *Lactase Recovery Decrease *Heighted Memory, Intelligence, & Creativity Mark VI Mjolnir Armour *Brain linked reactive circuits *Force Multiplying Circuits *Titanium Alloy Plating *Heat Resistant *Motion Tracker *5 second regenerating energy shields *Weight: 1000 lbs Weaponry Side Arms M6D Magnum *Ammo: 12.7 mm *Range: 400 ft *Scope: 2x M7 Submachine Gun *Ammo: 5 mm *Range: 155 ft M9 Frag Grenade *Kill Radius: 16ft Standard Firearms MA5C Assault Rifle *Ammo: 7.62 mm *Rate of Fire: 650 RPM BR55HB SR Battle Rifle *Ammo: 9.5 mm *Range: 3100 ft M90 Shotgun *Type: Pump *Spread: 15 Pellets *Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells Heavy Weaponry M41 Rocket Launcher *Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets *Scope: 2x SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle *Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized *Range: 7545.9 ft *Night-Vision Mode M6 Spartan Laser *Shot Limit: 5 *John-117's Most Powerful Weapon Special Equipment *Overshield *Active Camouflage *Radar Jammer *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Power Drain *Bubble Shield Sangheili Weaponry *Type-25 Plasma Pistol *Type-25 Plasma Rifle *Type-51 Carbine Type-1 Plasma Grenade *Kill Radius: 13 ft *Sticks to Targets Type-1 Energy Sword *Length: 4.15 ft *Weight: 5.2 lbs Background *Height: 7'0" armor *Weight: 1,287 lbs armor *UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II *Defeated 3 Armies *Destroyed Halo 04 & The Ark *Super Soldier *Top Speed: 50+ mph Comparison to Doomguy Master Chief *More Weapons *Broader Variety of Skills *Superior Training & Experience *Near-Invincible Body & Armor *Regenerating Shields *Superior Reflexes Doomguy *Stronger Weapons *No Long Range Weaponry *1.14x Faster *Weaker Defense *Useful Backpack *Reliance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency DBX Master Chief appeared as a combatant on the second episode of ''DBX'', where he fought Jango Fett from Star Wars and won. He appeared in DBX again to take on Samus Aran from Metroid, ''this time however, he lost. Gallery Master_Chief_in_Halo_4.png|Master Chief wielding a MA5C Assault Rifle File:110px-MC.jpg|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE Trivia * Master Chief is the first character to win both Death Battle and DBX, following him being Spawn, Roronoa Zoro, Raiden, Doomsday, Zero, Akuma and Samus Aran. ** Master Chief is also the ninth Death Battle winner to lose in DBX, with the previous eight being Amy Rose, Spider-Man, Terry Bogard, Iron Man, Link, Guts, Strider Hiryu and Lucario. ** Master Chief is the second character to fight twice in ''DBX after Sasuke Uchiha. He is, however, the first combatant to win and lose a DBX. ** Master Chief is the second Death Battle winner to lose against another one in DBX, with the first one being Strider Hiryu. * Master Chief is the only Microsoft character to not also be a Rare character. References * Master Chief on Wikipedia * Master Chief on the Halo Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Microsoft Characters Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Human Category:Military Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Shield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Loser